Love is A Game
by FangxxMyLove
Summary: AH Fang is a player and Max is a loner. She hates him from the first time they meet. Will she change her mins d when she learns of their past? And will Fang change his playerish ways? Other stories to be updated soon, no worries.R&R,or this won't continue
1. Chapter 1

_**I've always wanted to do an AH one and there will be a twist in this, so read to find out. Btw's**_

_**Fang, Max, Iggy: 17**_

_**Nudge, Ella, Gazzy: 16**_

_**Angel: 15**_

_**Any other characters ages will be told later.**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-_CRACK!

Crap! Mom's gonna kill me! I broke _another_ friggin alarm clock.

"Maaaaaxxxx!" My younger sister Angel sang.

"!" Nudge.

"Max! Wake it up!" Ella.

All three of my sisters walked into my room. Angel smiled at my alarm clock and shook her head, while Ella smirked and Nudge ranted. "ZOMG! Max you broke _another _alarm clock! We could be your alarm clock, but mom is going to kill you. She already bought you 5 alarm clocks! Wake up! It's time for school! I can't wait really…" Her voice was quieted as she walked out of my room. That girl can talk. Mom must've given her coffee. Idiot…

I'm Maximum Ride, by the way. I used to go by Marcie Martinez. Why did I change my name, you ask? Because back home I had an abusive boyfriend, Sam, and an abusive father, Jeb. That's actually why we moved. My name is now legally Maximum Ride, but no one knows that except my close family members and the few friends I had back in Arizona. And it's not like we're listed.

My mom is the only other person who had change her name. She is now Valencia Martinez.

I have three sisters, Nudge, but her real name is Monique, Ella, and Angel. Today is my first day of new school in California. Yeah, where all the stuck-up bratty bitches live.

I got up and shooed Ella and Angel out of my room. I then changed into an oversized black shirt that said Paris in silver and ripped black skinny jeans. I put on my knee length black converse shoes and a sliver bracelet that said love and a silver necklace of a key. I then put on a black jacket with two rows of buttons.**(here's the link. Put a . where it say (dot)- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/not_sure/set?id=16538493)**

I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and my car keys to my black Lamborghini, yelling for my sisters to come down.

"okay, Okay!!" Ella exclaimed as she jumped off the last step. She was wearing a navy blue and white stripped shirt with a picture of the Eiffel Tower on it. She had on dark blue denim shorts with black leggins and black pumps and make-up and stuff. **(link http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ella/set?id=16539286)**

Nudge followed after wearing a cream-colored skirt with a black elastic waistband that complimented her carmel skin and white tank with a black design on it. She had a yellow jacket over it and silver bangles. Her naturally brown hair she died red not to long ago and she straightened it. She had a crown necklace and black converse with eyeliner and skin color nail polish. **(link**

**http://www(dot)polypore(dot)com/nudges_first_day_school_outfit/set?id=16229789)**

Angel looked adorable in a teal knee-length skirt with a gold design on it and a belt in the middle before her skin-tone cami with buttons began. She had gold heel sandals with a gold locket and matching eyeshadow. She had pink lipstick and nail polish and a matching pink bag that belonged on the beach. Her wavy blonde hair was in a high pony tail. **(link http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/first_day_school_angel/set?id=16397504)**

Ella called shot gun and sat next to me and I drove with Angel and Nudge in the back. Nudge was ranting about how excited she was for school. I tuned her out when she began talking about cheese…

I pulled up to four red brick buildings. Each building held one grade. I parked in front of the junior building and got out. Ella walked over to me and gave my arm a sqeeze. "Don't kill anyone on the first day. I don't want you in jail." she told me while smiling before walking to the softmore building. I laughed at that and she threw a wave over her shoulder. Nudge ran to catch up to her, saying "No fights, please Max." as she walked. They knew me so well.

"Good Luck, Max. Have a good first day. And don't forget, if you get detention on the first day _again_, mom will take the cookies away." Angel reminded me, giving me a hug before walking to the freshman building. I watched her walk away, growling at the stares the freshman **and** softmore guys were giving her.

"pigs." I muttered before grabbing my bag and walking into the junior building. As I was looking for the main office, some guy walked up to me, staring me down, probably undressing me with his eyes.

"Hey, Babe." Mr. Pig said. I nodded at him, trying to walk around, but he blocked my way.

"Move." I spat and he grinned.

"Feisty, huh. I love that." Mr. Pig said in a voice he thought was sexy. I'm so glad I didn't eat that granola bar yet.

"I said move."

Then, Mr. Pig leaned in to kiss me. Okay, who friggin kisses someone they just met?

Just before his lips met mine, I curled my fingers into a fist and smashed it into his face. Blood poured out of his nose and some was on my knuckles.

"Crazy Bitch!" he yelled as I walked away to the bathroom. I washed off the blood and wiped my hands dry.

The bathroom was covered in pink tiles, on the floor _and_ wall. Ew. If you haven't noticed, I hate pink.

There was a creak from the door and I saw a flash of deep red hair. I walked into a stall and stood on the toilet so they wouldn't see me. I know, I know, eavesdropping is bad, but who said I was good? No one, huh?

"The new girl is such a whore." one said in a nasally voice.

Is that supposed to mean me? Obviously. Would she get away with that? No. But I wanted to hear what they had to say, so I kept quiet.

"Yeah, I heard that she punched Cole, _my boyfriend!_" Another one said. Wait did I say 'said'? I meant screeched

"_I _heard he tried to hit on her." True. And tried to kiss me.

"Ugh! I'm so going to kill her! She has to flaunt her stuff and make my boyfriend go googly eyed!" _Flaunt my stuff? What stuff? _I stifled a laugh.

"You could always sleep with him. That'll keep him on ya."

"True."

And they called _me_ the whore. Ha! As if.

They then left, leaving me alone again.

Walking out of the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, thinking _What stuff?_

As I walked out, I bumped into something, or should I say _someone,_ dressed in all black.

He held out his hand, which I did not accept, and said, "I'm Nick Knight, but they call me Fang."


	2. Fang Finds Out

**_I got enough reviews to continue this chapter. I need more for Chapter 3! I welcome flames and any other critique. Tell me what you think! _**

**_I kind of want this to be like a Secret Life Of the American Teenager crossover kind of thing, but I'm not sure yet._**

**_Fang: But I wanna end up with Max.  
Me: Well that's too bad isn't it. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER IN FANG!!  
Iggy: Calm down! FANG! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!  
Fang: um.... find out?  
Iggy: just get on with the story.  
_****_  
Disclaimer: JP own max ride blah blah blah._**

**_Fang's POV_**

"Yo, dude! Wake up! School!" my brother, Iggy yelled into my room.

"ughh!" I mumbled, getting up. I put on my usual black attire and ran my fingers through my hair. Making sure I looked good with a glace in the mirror, I grabbed my phone off my desk and went downstairs. Iggy was pouring some cereal and Gazzy already had a bowl and was inhaling it as we speak.

Grabbing the box of Coco Puffs, I poured myself a bowl and began to eat.

"Three new girls are coming to school today. A frosh, two softies, and a junior like us." Ig said.

"I call the hottest softmore!" Gazzy exclaimed, spilling some milk on his trousers. We all laughed (well I just smiled) as he tried to clean it off. "And these are new! Now I'm never gonna impress the girls." he said, scrubbing furiously.

"Well, I sure am. They're our new neighbors. Mom invited them to our formal party tonight, so you'll always have a second chance, Gaz." Ig said.

Just then, my phone went off. Iggy rolled his eyes, "The beast?" he asked. That's his nickname for my girlfriend, also known as Lissa, the hottest, sexiest, most popular girl in the school. She's like my main girlfriend, but sometimes I get action from a few others. What can I say, they love me!

I rolled my eyes at Iggy's comment and opened the phone to find two messages: One from Lissa and another from a girl I hooked up with two nights ago at a party. Chelsea, I think her name was.

_From Lissa:_

_Hey baby! Miss me? I can't wait til tonight. Luv ya! ;)_

I hate when she sends these _smiley face_ messages. Its stupid.

_From Chelsea:_

_I miss you. Boo. We never talk __L Call soon!_

Uhh, how about no? She's from another city anyways, so I won't see her at school.

I put my phone back into my pocket and put my bowl in the sink. I thre my car keys to Iggy and told him I would be riding my bike. I grabbed my leather jacket and put on bmy helmet as I got on the bike. As I pulled out, I saw a black Lambo come from the new neighbor's house. I only caught a glimpse of brown straight, dirty blonde hair blowing in the wind.

I hopped onto my bike and rode off to school. I always got there early to see Lissa. Once I parked, I went to the school doors to find Lissa waiting, dressed in super-super short shorts and a tight white shirt that said _Love not a Fighter_ on it. (which it totally true cause she can't throw a punch) She also had on knee-high stiletto black boots and a pure gold bracelet, necklace, and ring. What can I say, people that live here are rich. She carried a black purse and she looked slutty. Just the way I like em'.** ( link: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/lissa/set?id=16538373)**

I walked up to her and automatically put my hands around her waist and brought my lips to hers. She snaked her arms up my neck pulled me closer as I dropped my hands from her waist to something a bit lower. She giggled into my mouth and we continued like this till the teachers yelled at us for PDA. Even then we continued until the first bell rang.

"Bye babe." she whispered sexily into my ear.

I didn't say anything, just squeezed her ass one more time, earning another giggle to pass her lips. It was really quite irritating, but she was an amazing kisser… and stuff…so it was worth it.

I turned around to see Gazzy racing for the softmore building and Iggy walking my way.

"Sup, man. How as the make-out session with the beast." he faked gag. You see, neither him nor Gazzy nor the rest of my family really like Lissa. Except for my dad, who since she's rich, thinks she's a perfect match.

I just shook my head. It wasn't unexpected for me not to say something.

As I walked the halls, I saw some blondie, obviously knew, talking with Cole, the star baseball player. I was the star quarterback and Iggy was running back and star basketball player. That's why we were popular. That and we were hot and got girls. The loud _crack_ is what broke me out of my thoughts. The girl had punched him and now had blood dripping from her knuckles.

I heard Cole yell "Crazy bitch!" before she stalked off to the bathroom. She looked HOT! Not slutty like most, but really sexy in a tomboyish fashion. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. That is until Iggy nudged me and said, "a hot one, eh." I just nodded.

I had to know her name, so I walked near the girls bathroom, seeing Lissa and her follower, Julia, leave the bathroom. They walked past me, obviously not noticing my presence. I walked up to the door, and just as I was going to leave, it opened, revealing the same girl from before. She bumped into me and fell to the ground.

**Clumsy, but cute.** I thought.

I held out a hand, which she just glared at, and said, "I'm Nick Knight, but they call me Fang."

Something about her looked familiar, though.

"Max." she said getting up.

And then it clicked. She looked just like a girl who went to this school in 1st-7th grade. Her name was Marcie Martinez. Except Marcie had braces and asthma and big goofy glasses and dressed like a boy. She was uuuugly. But Marcie and Max are the same people.

Because Marcie always wore a necklace of a key.

The same necklace Max was wearing.


	3. LisSlut The School Whore

_**Max's POV**_

"Max." I said, getting up. I already knew who he was. I went to this school before we moved. I just went as Marcie, though. We moved to Arizona after 7th grade because my dad's **shudder** job was transferred. Now we're back!

Anyways, Fang was always a major player, even back in grade school. Jeb wanted us to _fall in love_. But I hated him and he thought I was ugly, so it didn't turn well. I don't care, though.

Fang was eying my necklace and I began playing with it nervously. That snapped him out of his trance and he said, "Marcie?"

I was shocked. No one remembered me. They couldn't. I had gotten rid of my braces and I wore contacts. I still wore my boyish clothes, but I had a figure now. And my asthma had gotten better, so I didn't wear my inhaler around my neck 24/7. He couldn't remember me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Marcie? Is that you? Marcie Martinez?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know what you talking about." I said as I turned on my heel. I heard his footsteps behind me, but I kept walking until I saw room B127 and walked in. I smirked as he passed my door. At least he wasn't in my homeroom.

"Ah… the new student. Maximum Ride is it?" The teacher, Mr. Crowl asked.

I was about to say, '_Call me C."_ since that was my old nickname, but instead I just mumbled a "Max." and took the only empty seat next to a girl with long black hair with red streaks.

"Roxanne, but call me Roxi. Obviously you're Max." she said as I sat down. She looked cool, wearing an beige _Alice In Wonderland_ tee with a black vest over it and gray ripped skinny jeans with black combat boots. She had on fishnet gloves and blood red lipstick with a **Drink Me** necklace from, once again, _Alice In Wonderland._ The skull backpack slung over her chair tied together the whole punk look, but she looked pretty anyways. **(link!! http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/alice_in_wonderland/set?id=16928291)**

"The one and only." I said, opening my book to page whatever.

"Where you from?" she asked.

"Arizona."

"Cool." she said as someone in front of her grunted. She rolled her eyes adding, "And this is my bestie, Iggy Knight."

"Sup." he said. Roxi laughed, "You can't pull off the gansta. Stop trying."

"A guy can wish." he muttered, "Way to ruin my dreams, Rox!"

"You're so dramatic!" she laughed again.

It was amusing, watching them. It was like watching an old married couple. Unfortunately, Mr. Crowl didn't think so. "Care to share to the class what's so funny, Miss Roxanne."

"Sure, sure. Iggy was trying to be gansta and acting like an ass so I told him to cut it off and he was being dramatic so I laughed." she said. Blunt, much? Iggy was faking hurt and Mr. C was just shaking his head.

"How many times must we go through this, Miss Evans? Office, now." he said.

"Kay, Nick." she said, grabbing her stuff. Iggy rolled his eyes and whispered to me, "We should go with her. She'll get in even more trouble if we don't." I nodded, waiting for Iggy to go first.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long. Once Mr. C began talking again, Iggy fake coughed saying, "Fuck off Mr. Crowl." really loud. The whole class erupted into laughter and Mr. C just pointed to the door, saying "office, now."

Once he left, it was my turn. I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day, but I had grown to like Iggy and Rox in the last 10 minutes of class, so whateves. And plus, anything to get out of Science and the study of planets.

So I pulled out my I-pod and blasted one of my favorite songs, tapping the beat on my desk and singing along. All heads turned and when Mr. C spotted my I-pod, he phoned the office, sending me there.

Once I got out of the class, Iggy and Rox walked towards me.

"Took ya long enough!" Rox exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ig.

"We aren't going to the office, are we?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I did this at home all the time with my best friend, JJ.

"Nope." she stated, popping the 'p'

We ended up just walking through school, them showing me my classes. Then, when we came upon my locker, we saw two people, one with red hair and the other with black, making out right there.

"I guess we'll get to you locker last." Rox muttered, pulling my arm.

"Why?"

"Cause they're the most popular-" she started, but I cut her off. I don't care if they're Queen Elizabeth.

I walked up to the couple and tapped on the red-heads shoulder and put on my fakest smile yet.

"What?" she spat. She was dressed in a super slutty outfit, so I'm guessing the whore of the school?

"Oh, nothing really. I just don't want you guys to go any farther near my locker. I don't think he can take it."

She huffed, "What makes you so special, huh?" I think it supposed to be scary, but I just took a step closer.

"Who said I was special?"

"I run this school! You can't talk to me like that!" she said, slapping me across the face.

I opened my mouth, surprised, holding the red cheek. She took it to far. I heard Rox gasp.

"Bitch." I said before punching her. That's the second time today I heard the crack of someone's nose breaking! Iggy and Rox were laughing, high-fiving from what I could tell.

"Ugh! My nose!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry. Daddy can buy you a new one!" I said, pushing her and the dark-haired boy away from my locker.

I heard Iggy say somethin like "see ya Fang."

I turned my head and took a double-take. It was Fang.

So he _hasn't _changed.


	4. The Party

_**Real quick. Who should Iggy end up with in this? In the beginning, I was set on Nudge because I love Niggy, but then I made Roxi and I kinda want them together. Tell me which you want!! Riggy or Niggy!!**_

_**NO EGGY WHATSOEVER!**_

_**Oh, and if you vote Niggy, I need a guy to be with Rox, so make one up…?**_

_**And if it's a Riggy, should Nudge end up with Gazzy? Or since Angel and him aren't bro/sis than should they be together??**_

_**VOTE!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Fang's POV **

Ever since the whole incident with Max, Lissa has been extra whiny. But she's also trying to keep me interested, like Max would steal me away from her. Anythings possible, I mean Max is hot. Like goddess hot. So win-lose.

But tonight is my mom's fancy party. Everyone has to dress up in a fancy dress or suit to be served a meal on gold plates.

Lissa is my neighbor so it's no surprise she showed up first in a tight pink dress that went to the knees (surprisingly conservative for her.) and gold everything. Her hair was all on her head perfectly curled. **(link: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/fancy_party/set?id=16899143)**

The rest of our guest showed up and last but not least Max. I was surprised it was only her. The rest of her family wasn't trailing behind. She looked extremely casual for this kind of party, obviously not knowing the rules of the rich, but she looked so beautiful in her black shirt with a black tie around cardigan and gray skinny jeans. She had bright blue lipstick and matching eyeliner with jeweled hoops and her hair was up in the most puzzling style. I'm guessing she wore the outfit while they were doing her hair and make-up and before they got her into a dress, she sprinted here. I also took note she wasn't wearing heels, just black flats. Marcie was one for comfortable over sophisticated. But she could pull it off now. **( link, of course : /fancy_shmancie/set?id=16899868)**

"Such a disgrace." Lissa said, glaring at Max.

"S'not to bad." I said without really thinking.

"Excuuuse me? What?" Lissa semi-shrieked

"But you're still the hottest girl." I said, grabbing her tiny waist and putting my lips on hers before she could answer. I felt her giggle against my mouth and I knew she was fine with it.

"Max! You didn't put on your dress! You're not allowed to go to parties with rich people wearing that! How are you supposed to make a good impression?" Max's father yelled as he stormed in.

You know in movies when someone yells at a party and the music suddenly stops and a glass randomly breaks while everyone stares? Well picture that and you'll know what just happened.

"Max!! There you are! You didn't put your dress on!!" Nudge came in holding a short, royal blue dress. She was soon followed by the rest of her family.

"Why do you think I ran?" Max asked, looking blankly at her nails. Then she looked around and said, "Why y'all staring? Keep the party goin!" The classical Beethoven music began to play again and chatter filled the air.

"Such a disgrace…" my mother said, the words filled with disgust as she passed me and Lissa. She liked Lissa for her money, so she was okay with our dating.

"Hi Lissa! Don't you look just wonderful!" she said when she noticed Lissa. Lissa smiled and held out her right hand, showing my mom the big gold ring with a pink diamond in the middle.

"It's new." she said cockily.

"Beautiful!!" my mother exclaimed. They began talking about money so I tuned them out.

Iggy walked up to me. "We gotta dance, bro. It's the rules." If you don't know the rules of rich fancy parties, they go something like this:

1. Always dress up

hostess's sons/daughters must dance with a guest their age

3. Don't show up late

There's more but I don't feel like telling you. I nodded at Iggy.

"I think I'm gonna take Nudge, the caramel-colored one. She's gorgeous" Iggy stated, staring at Max's sister.

"Mom won't approve." I said. My mom is pretty racist. She forbids me and Iggy to date people of color. **(a/n sorry if this insults anyone! It shouldn't! I'm **_**of color**_**. Some of my friends are too! I'm not racist!) **

"I don't care." Iggy was always the one to rebel. He doesn't hang out with a lot of the guys on the football or basketball team. He hangs out with Roxanne the most. My mom absolutely _hates_ her. No _despises._ She says it's because she doesn't dress properly and because she has terrible colored hair just because it's streaked and black instead of blonde. Roxi is always getting in trouble, too. But we all know that the major reason is because she has a tinted skin color and lives in the poorer area. But Iggy really could care less.

"You're dancing with the beast?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I'm dancing with _Lissa_." I exaggerated her name a bit.

"Whatever." he said and walked over to Nudge. I'm guessing she said yes because she blushed and took his hand. Max's other sister, Ella, didn't look to happy. I took this chance to she what she was wearing that Iggy picked Nudge over Ella.

Ella had on a long dress that touched the ground. It was pink, orange , and yellow and looked like a sunrise the way the colors melted together. There was a jeweled strap and she had matching earrings and bangles. Her long, brown hair was straight. She looked pretty if I do say so myself. But I don't date younger girls. **(Link: http://www(dot)promgirl(dot)com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD493185 )**

Then I looked at Nudge, whom was dancing with Iggy. She had on a cream-colored dress that was covered in gold sequins. It was spaghetti strap and went to the knees. The dress was flowy, but hugged her tiny waist. She had big, gold hoops and her brown hair was straight. She seemed to dye her hair all the time, cause I could have sworn it was red when school started. **(link: http://www(dot)promgirl(dot)com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD355972)**

Angel was standing near Ella, talking quietly. She had on a pink flowing dress with pink sequins on the chest. It was spaghetti strap and went mid-thigh, showing off her legs. She looked pretty, too. Also to young, though. **(link: http://www(dot)promgirl(dot)com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD487707)**

Gazzy walked up to me in his black suit with a white puffy shirt beneath.

"I'm gonna dance with Angel." he said.

"How old is she? She looks younger. Mom doesn't approve of younger girls." I warned.

"Who gives besides you? No one. She's a freshman if you must know. Has my lunch." He just stalked off. Angel must have said yes, too, cause they were soon twirling on the dance floor.

I took one last glance at Max's family. I noticed her mom was wearing a cream stain dress with satin tie-up heels and red lipstick. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. She definitely fit in.** (link: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/moms_party/set?id=17216636 remember, it's old people clothes. It's supposed to be ugly :D )** My mom and her did the stupid air kiss thing, so I turned away and went to dance with the awaiting Lissa.

* * *

_**It was mostly a filler. VOTE AND REVIEW!!!**_


	5. Party 2, Fang's Mistake

**_Sorry it's short, but i had to end it here. Here's the twisty part. Then there's another twisty part soon. R&R!!_**

**Max's POV**

Ugh. These parties sicken me. And I don't want to go home because then I'll just get another lecture about not wearing dresses, and 'the etiquette of the rich'. Blah blah blah blah. If they haven't noticed, I never listen!

This ugly classical music finally stopped and everyone got off the floor. Nudge and Iggy looked so cute together while Fang and Lissa looked disgusting, His hands were _all over her._ **Gag**

Nudge grabbed Angel's hand and began a rant about Iggy that I could hear from across the room. Looks like I'm gonna have to do some match making!

I saw Iggy go off into the kitchen, and just thinking about food made my stomach rumble. So I crossed the floor and pushed and shoved through the now unhappy guests until I reached the door. But what stopped me was that he was talking to someone. Maybe Nudge, although I could have sworn she was still talking Angel's ear off, so I decided not to interrupt, but I eavesdropped. Now I know its bad but, does it look like I care?

"Why don't you dance with Max as a welcoming dance or something? You completely ignore her to spend time with the beast. It's rude." Iggy said. He was so obviously not talking to Nudge now, but oh well. I heard my name so I'm not about to leave.

"Me? Rude? Okay so I'm not the one who came in here without a dress on, I'm not the one who decided that she was to cool for this party that she can come in here and disrespect her father in front of anyone she wants. Max is an ugly, fat, prude tomboy and I want nothing to do with her." I was crying at the end of Fang's rant. It takes a lot to make me cry, but he did it.

"That was harsh, man." Iggy said, "Do you hear something?"

I didn't even bother to move. I was frozen solid. Iggy walked out the door followed by Fang to find a crying me on the floor.

"Oh shit." Fang muttered.

That did it. I got up and screamed, not caring who the hell heard me, "I NEVER cry. EVER! I didn't cry when I slipped off the roof and broke my leg and arm in three places, I never cried when we had to run away from my abusive ex and my abusive father. I never even cried when they HIT me! I didn't cry when I was made fun of _everyday_ of my life when I went to school here a while back as Marcie! I was called Marcie the Maniac, or Four-eyes and your most famous, Fang, that I won't even repeat, but it's a disgrace to every person with Spanish blood in them. But guess what? Now you did it. You made me cry. So congrats Fang." and with that I ran out of the door and into my own, still crying my eyes out.

**Fang's POV**

I cannot believe I did that. I made her cry. I made her sob and break down.

"Dude, that was an asshole move." Iggy said as he went over to a stunned Nudge after seeing Max dramatically leave the house to tell her what happened. I got a good slap in the face from her before she ran out to get Max. I'm guessing Iggy or Nudge told Angel, too, because she slapped me just as hard as Nudge, kicked me in the groin, and stomped off, Iggy and Gazzy in tow.

"Fangy-poo! Are you okay!" Lissa shrill voice said as she ran over. I'm starting to hate her too. Why am I dating her? Why isn't she as beautiful and amazing as Max? Why did I say that bull shit about Max being fat and ugly?

"Lissa, we're over. I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry." I said, which earned another slap and a crying Lissa.

_**3 days later…..**_

**Max's POV**

My stomach is rumbling. I'm soooo hungry. I haven't eaten in _3 days!_ I was thinking about caving, but all I had to do was replay Fang's little speech again and I stopped.

"…_**Max is a fat, ugly, prude tomboy…"**_

To get my mind off of food, I decided to run. Two miles was a good enough punishment for thinking about food, right? Nothing tastes as good as thin feels.

I began running. After a mile I had gone around the block ten times, I was beginning to feel lightheaded, and when I passed Fang's house again, I finally fell into darkness.

The last thing I heard was my name being called.

"MAX!!!!!"


	6. WILL UPDATE ASAP!

I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!

I was bombarded with homework and testing and exams this week. I couldn't update!! But no worries, all of these stories will be updated this upcoming week. Sorry for the long wait !!

Ohh! And the first reviewer to this little A/N will get a first glimpse of the next chapter !!!!!


	7. how do I say this Man,my life is f'ed up

_**Fang's POV**_

_I haven't seen Max at all after her whole breakdown. I must say, I feel like a piece of shit for doing that. So I've been punishing myself by not going to see friends or anything. I am currently staring out this window at the road. That's when I saw Max. She was…running?_

_The all of the sudden, she fell to the ground. Just like that. _

_I sprinted to the door and screamed her name, "MAX!" Iggy, hearing all of the commotion, soon followed._

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit." Iggy said as he bent down to check her pulse, "It's way to low. Call 911."_

_I did just as he said. Once they answered I told them the issue and the ambulance was here in a matter of minutes._

"_Get her on an IV! Check her pulse! Check her blood pressure! Move, move, move!" one of the doctors yelled._

_I made my way over to the doors of the ambulance with Iggy and we tried to get in._

"_Family only." The head nurse said, "Are you family?"_

"_I'm her brother and this is her boyfriend." Iggy said pointed to me at the last part. The nurse looked us over. _

"_Close enough." She yelled to us over the sirens, "Go in."_

_We did just that. I grabbed one of Max's hand while Iggy grabbed the other. I think this was the first time I've ever prayed in my entire life._

_**Max's POV**_

_I woke up in a not so familiar room with two not so familiar hands holding my own with a not so familiar smell of antiseptic. _

_My eyes were groggy and it took most of my energy to even open my eyes. The walls were white and so was the floor and the bed and well everything. There was this really annoying beep coming from not to far away. Slowly, I began to turn my head. A monitor. And…Iggy? I looked the other way. Fang? What?_

_Then it all rushed back, the memories flooded back into my mind. I fainted after not eating in front of…Fang's. He must've been the one to find me._

"_Wh-what h-h-happin'?" I mumbled. They jumped at the sound of my voice and both snapped their heads toward me._

"_Mphmszx fhfgsyrhkm fhiwrnti" was all I could get out of them, for both of them were talking at the same time._

"_O-one…..at…..a…..ti-ie" I tried. I think they understood._

"_Me first." Iggy said, his inner immature self coming out, " Oh my god max, why the hell would you scare us like that! What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled and my eyes welled up before he continued, more gentle this time, "But I'm so glad you didn't die."_

_Was that supposed to cheer me up?_

"_Okayy Iggy, very nice. Now can you leave me some time…?" Fang asked, looking from Iggy to the door and back. Iggy finally caught on. _

"_Alright. Fine." he fumed as he left_

"_Max, you fucking scared the shit out of me and believe it when you hear that doesn't happen often. I cried max, cried. When do I, the emotionless rock as I've been nicknamed, cry? Never. I prayed max, and I'm not a religious person. You don't understand how much you scared me."_

"_Why do you care? Hmm?" I questioned accusingly, "3 nights ago, I was just an ugly, fat, prude, tomboy. Why do you care now? What changed?"_

"_Max, I don't know how to tell you or how it happened, but…."_

"_Spit it out, Fang!"_

"_Man my life is fucked up." he mumbled to himself. Taking a deep breath, he continued, _

"_Max… Max I think I'm in love with you."_

_Well, I didn't see that one comin._


	8. Malibu Barbie Doll Dress Up

**Sorry for the long wait, again :D and a big thanks to all of my reviewers and loyal readers who are patient enough to wait this long. **

**Here you go!**

**Max's POV**

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

Fang looked at me a little more confident, "I'm in love with you." he stated.

No. He couldn't be. No! He looked at me a little impatiently, waiting for an answer, but I couldn't do anything, I was frozen into place.

"Max? Max?" Fang asked, worriedly as the beeping of my heart on the monitor doubled in speed.

"Uh.." I tried, but I couldn't get anything out. After what seemed like hours, Iggy popped his head through the door. "done?" he asked, irritably.

Fang sadly shook his head yes.

"Good, cause I can't keep them out for much longer." Iggy said opening the door to allow Roxi, Angel, Ella, Nudge, and my mother to pour into the room shouting, "Are you stupid?" (Roxi) "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, Angel and I were worried sick, and so was mom, and even Roxi and all your friends and Iggy and Fang, but you probably knew that since Fang is in here now, holding your hand, awee! He's holding your hand! But he looks sad. What's wrong with Fang, Max? why does he look so sad and depressed! What did you do! Blah blah blah blah blah blah…." (Nudge) "Oh, honey! You scared me half to death! I'm so glad you're okay! I love you so much!" (Mom) "Thank god my big sister is okay! I would have died without you, died I say!" (Ella, being overly dramatic) "Ahhhhhhhhh!" (Angel)

I was tackled with hugs, grateful for the attention so I wouldn't have to answer Fang. Was I in love with him? No. I barely knew him. But I couldn't tell him that.

I watched him shuffle out of the hospital room over Iggy's shoulder, with a sad, lonley look on his face. I couldn't believe I was the one to cause it.

_**1 week later…..**_

I was released from the hospital about three days ago and got out of any therapy I needed to take thanks to mom. Right now, I was sitting in my bedroom as Ella, Nudge, Roxi, and Angel decided what we should do today.

"You need some TLC." Nudge said.

"Or, some FUN." Angel added.

"I know!" Ella exclaimed, "The beach! Make Iggy call whomever he wishes and lets get ready! Beach! Ahh!"

The rest of the girls, minus myself and Roxi, were ecstatic.

"I guess it couldn't kill me to get a tan." Roxi said to me.

"Let's get ready!" Nudge said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of bed.

Kill me now. Please.

I looked in the mirror. It wasn't too bad I suppose. I wore a plain black bikini with a gold ring sort of thing running between the breasts. To cover it up, I had on a purple lakers shirt and a normal pair of blue denim jean shorts rolled up at the bottom. I had my gold locket and a pair of weaved flip flops with black lining. I rolled up my black VANS towel and put my hair in a messy bun and waited for the other girls to get ready. **(link- polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=16397876)**

Ella was done next. She had on a hot pink one-piece with triangular cuts running down the side. Over it, she had a yellow tank with little brown designs and gold hoop earrings in. She had normal jean shorts and pink shutter shades with a black and pink designer Fox bag. She kept her short hair down and rolled up her yellow Juicy towel and sat down next to me, babbling about how great I looked. **(link- ****polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=16868139**)

Angel was next, and she was by far the cutest dresses. She had on a cut strapless red bikini and a strapless pink flowy shirt with red cherries on it. She had on ripped denim capris and cherry red lipstick. (which I didn't get since we're going to the beach..) Her nails were painted gold and she slipped on matching flip flops. Her gold earring had small blue gems in them. She rolled up her own, rainbow Roxy towel and her and Ella started gushing over everyones outfits. We're only going to the beach, gosh… **(link- polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=16397068)**

"Nudge, I need to borrow a bathing suit if you don't mind." Roxi said.

"Oh, of course, here!" Nudge said, "I hope it fits. We're the same size, right? Max is too tall and Ella and Angel are both to short but me and you are like the perfect height so mdsfb" Roxi covered Nudge's mouth.

"Thanks." she said and went to change.

There was a shriek and then Roxi came out of the bathroom in a strapless white bikini with a bunch of colorful flowers and ruffles.

"What did you give me!" she yelled.

"Oh it's so pretty! Here!" Nudge gushed, throwing more clothes in her hands, "Now go change!"

Roxi ran back into the bathroom to cover up while the rest of us cracked up on my bed.

"Nudge, you're evil!" Ella choked out.

"It was the only one left!" she argued, "And it looked great on her! A change from her usual goth self!"

Another scream erupted from the bathroom and Roxi ran out again, this time cvering up the bikini with a cream colored crop top with black stripes and ripped denim Bermuda shorts. She had these dark gold feather earrings and a brown woven bag with peach near the clasp. On her feet were leopard print sandals. **(link- polyvore(dot)com/roxis_beach/set?id=22124352)**

"What did you put on me!" Roxi screeched to Nudge, who just smiled and tossed her a Union Jack beach towel.

"Now come here!" Nudge said as she dragged Roxi to a chair. She had a box of black hair dye and a pair of scissors.

"Oh no no no!" Roxi shouted, trying to get up, but Ella and Angel were already there holding her down.

By the time Nudge was done, Roxi's long locks were cut short and had many angular and choppy layers in it. The red streaks were dyed black and side bangs hung over her face. Nudge had straightened it, too, so it was perfect.

"You look so pretty!" We all said, and I don't think Roxi minded the new doo.

And after a couple more minutes, Nudge was done too. She had on a pink, white, orange, and yellow Malibu bikini from Hollister and nude lipstick. Her sandals were gray and she had nude nail polish on. She had an orange and black cami underneath a lace of-the-shoulder shirt and a pair of dark wash high-waisted shorts. She rolled up her polka dot towel and said, "Let's hit the beach! **(link- polypore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=16372559)**

**I didn't even like this chapter lol, too much describing, no action. But soon it's gonna be Max's b-day and she gets a not-so-nice surprise and there will be some drama at the beach, so don't give up on me please!**


	9. Venice, a place where love is found

_**Hated last chapter, only about stupid clothes, but I had to show you how Roxi changed..**_

_**Thanks to all reviewers, now to the beach scene!**_

**Fang's POV**

"Yo, Fang? Wanna come to the beach?" Iggy called from upstairs

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said, not really caring.

I've been like this for the past week. All I can think about is Max. Why did I have to fall in love with her? I don't even know how it started! Or when. It was so rushed and it happened so fast, but I know how I feel! I love her voice, her laugh, her eyes, her smile, her quick temper, her violent streak, her love of chocolate chip cookies, her inability to cook, I could go on for days.

"Dude, lets hit it." Iggy said, coming into my room in flower swimming trunks.

I just mumbled a response. I got up, shooed Iggy out, changed, and we left.

"What beach are we going to exactly?" I asked.

"I was thinking, Venice possibly?" Iggy said as he rolled to a stop in front of Max's place.

"She's coming? Dude! I told you I was avoiding her and any awkwardness!" I whisper/shouted

"Dude, chill. And suck it up, you're afraid of a girl. Whatta baby."

"She's not just any girl, man! She's the one who shot me down when I told her I loved her! Do you know what it's like? She doesn't love me, dude. I don't even deserve her. I don't know why I even tried, like mom would let me be with her."

"Yo! Emo alert, man, let me see your wrists." Iggy said, reaching for my hand.

"Dude, quit trying to hold my hand." I said, pulling my hands back, "I'm not emo."

As I finished my sentence, 5 girls walked out of Max's house. Max was last, talking to this kinda cute punk chick.

They all sqeezed into the back, Nudge talking non-stop about hair dye and bananas…

And how she got to that topic, I don't know.

Iggy looked back, "Ready to g- Roxi!" he exclaimed

The punk chic looked down shyly.

"Oh my gosh! You look amazing!" he said, not sounding like his usual self.

She smiled. Wow, I never noticed how pretty she could be. But my heart belongs to Max.

Well, my manliness level just dropped a couple degrees there…

"Well are we going!" Ella exclaimed, looking a bit jealous of the look Roxi was getting from Iggy.

"Oh, right." Iggy said, turning around and hitting the gas.

With Iggy's driving, we made it to Venice in 10 minutes tops.

We walked down closer to the ocean and set up everything. I took my shirt off and saw Max's eyes go directly to my 8-pack. I smirked. She saw and smirked back, taking off her lakers shirt and shorts to show off her extremely in-shape, curvy, athletic body. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Dude." Iggy called, snapping his finger in front of my face, "Boogie boarding?"

"Hell, yeah." I said, grabbing my board and following Iggy into the water.

**Max's POV**

Iggy and Fang ran into the water, looking like complete and utter fools. But that didn't stop girls from lining up to talk to them.

"Iggy is so hot." Ella said. We were all laying down with gallons of sunscreen and tanning oil lathered all over our bodies. I had my _Rolling Stones _magazine, **(a/n and it's not the porno thing it used to be btw..)** Nudge had her _Tiger Beat,_ which Ella and Angel were both looking at as well, and Roxi had her I-Pod.

We all followed her gaze to Iggy, who was now falling off his boogie board.

"Ewh." I said, turning back to my magazine.

"Eh, he ight, I guess." Nudge said, "But that guy is so much cuter!" She exclaimed, pointing to a blonde hair blue-eyed guy checking us out. He was super-model hot but not my type. Nudge got up and raced over to him. Desperately flirting, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What about you, Rox, what do you think?" Ella asked.

"He's kind cute, I guess." She said quietly. I've never seen her act shy before.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Angel yelled. And Angel always knows.

"Maybe! Just a little, okay? But he doesn't like me, so I'm trying to get over it."

"He sooo does. It's obvious." Angel said, rolling onto her stomach to get a better view at the magazine.

We all went back to what we were doing.

That is until Nudge got back.

"Ahhhhh! I got his numeroo!" she yelled, proudly sticking out her hand, which had 10 digits written in blue magic marker with a heart.

"Lucky! He was major cute!" Ella praised, grabbing Nudge's hand to make sure it was real.

"What was his name?" Angel asked, also looking at the number.

"Dylan.." Nudge said dreamily, "The cutest name in the world! He asked me out! We're going out to dinner Friday. Eeeek!"

After a while, they all calmed down and went back to tanning.

But Nudge can't stop talking for a very long time. You can tell cause she starts to fidgit with things, in this case her towel, and then you know she can't hold it in any longer.

"It's almost your birthday, Max!" she exclaimed

"Oh yeah, two weeks, right?" Ella said

"Oooh! Party planning!" Angel said, opening her eyes and putting her suglasses in her hair.

"Oh no." I said.

**Fang's POV**

After a while of riding the waves, the water got really calm. So Iggy and I both just sat on the boards and talked.

"Fang, did you realize our birthday is in like, three days?" Iggy asked

Oh yeah. I had forgotten, with all this drama.

"Yep." I said, "And don't make a big deal about it." I warned

"But dude! We're turning the big 18! Drivers license instead of a permit, and drinking!"

"So?"

"Man, you are so boring!"

"Well what do you want me to do!" I exclaimed, getting impatient.

"Well.. help me with girl trouble?" he said, looking nervously towards the girls.

"Who is it? Nudge or Roxi?"

"Dude, you friggin know everything, don't you?"

I shrugged.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I like them both."

"Well, it looks like you don't have to make the choice now." I said.

"What, why?"

I pointed to Nudge who was skipping across the beach to a random guy who was checking her out. "That's why."

"Oh." Iggy said sadly. Then he looked at Roxi with her new haircut and awesome style. "That's just fine with me." he said smiling again. Roxi looked over towards us and smiled, waving a small, secretive wave. Iggy waved back.

"Forgot about Nudge already?" I questioned

"I think I only liked her for her looks. Roxi has the whole package."

"You like her a lot." I stated

"More than I thought I did." he answered, just as a wave crashed behind us, knocking us into the sand.


	10. A Touching Moment

**Max's POV**

"Well, I think that a birthday party on your birthday is extremely lame. I'm thinking a big venue party the Saturday after your birthday, Max. Max? Max? Are you even listening to me?" Nudge babbled. I drowned her out with Roxi's I-pod. Party planning wasn't really my thing, even though it was **my** party they were planning.

Suddenly I felt the ear buds pulled from my head and two angry brown eyes stared back at me.

"Listen!" Nudge yelled, throwing the I-pod into her bag, "So where do you think we should have the party?"

"Twisters! That super amazing club a couple blocks from your house, you know?" Angel offered.

"Eh, how bout just at your house? I mean it's big enough." Roxi said in a bored tone.

"Oooh, that's actually a good idea, Roxi! And then we can all sleep over Max's house the night before to set up, do makeovers, get dressed, go shopping! It'll be so much fun! What do you think, Max?" Nudge rambled. Again.

"Do we have to do this now? I'm trying to soak up as much sun as I can today." I said as I applied more tanning oil to my face.

"We live in California, you can 'soak up the sun' any time you want! You're birthday only comes once a year! And your 18th birthday only comes once, well, ever! I can't wait to turn 18. You get to drive, and drink, even though we already drink now. Oh my gosh, we're underage drinking! I feel so badass! Will we get arrested? Oh my gosh, I can't go to jail! They have to wear orange jumpsuits and orange isn't good for my complexion! Yellow looks really good on me, but I think pink makes me look like a supermodel. Don't ya think? I want to be a supermodel! Max, you could be a supermodel, you have the perfect body! So do you Roxi! I don't like rocks. Did you know the beach is made up of a bunch of tiny rocks? Its weird cause I like, love the beach, but I hate rocks! Blah, blah, blah, blah…." Nudge continually rambled while Angel and Ella nodded their heads. Roxi and I exchanged glances and took this moment to runaway from the freaks we call friends for a while.

"I never knew anyone could talk that much! Why do we hang out with them?" Roxi wondered aloud, glancing behind her shoulder at the endlessly talking Nudge and her friends. We began to walk alongside the water.

"I really can't answer that." I said honestly, glancing back at them as well.

We continued down the beach, getting many approving looks from the guys. One pig even had the balls to whistle! Men are assholes.

"Okay, confession." Roxi started. She looked over her shoulder and out into the ocean where Iggy and Fang sat poised on their boogie boards. A wave suddenly crashed down on their heads and caused them to go under the surface. They came up moments later coughing and splashing. Roxi and I laughed before her face turned serious again. "I like Iggy a lot more than just a bit."

"I knew that." I said, not look at her while I spoke, but instead at the sun looming overhead.

She looked at me, opening and closing her mouth a few times before finally speaking, "That obvious?"

I nodded, turning to look at her and smiled, "It's quite amusing, actually."

She punched me in the arm, her cheeks burning red, "Shut up! Just shut up!" We both laughed.

Her face became serious again. "Second confession, and this ones a little more secretive than the other. I've never told anyone and neither can you, okay?"

I drew an invisible cross over my heart with my finger, motioning for her to continue. She did, looking embarrassed as she spoke, "I'm poor. Not just poor, but dirt poor. My mother and father died when I was ten years old and I live with my older brother and my younger sister in a one bedroom house in the shittiest of neighborhoods. My brother dropped out of school when he was 15. Now he's 19 and still working at McDonalds to pay the mortgage while my sister, who is only 5 years old, only has one pair of shoes and three outfits. I try to help out all I can, taking extra shifts at the coffee shop where I work, but it's never enough. We can't tell anyone because if someone finds out, we could be taken into the foster system and we'd never see each other again. No one knows, but I trust you for some reason, like even though you can't relate because you're rich, you understand and you'd never tell."

I stopped walking and looked at her. I didn't even know how to respond to what she had just told me. All I could register was that my best friend was standing across from me with tears spilling out of her eyes. I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her. She continued silently crying on my shoulder. "I would never tell anyone. You can always trust me." I whispered into her ear, on the verge of tears myself.

She pulled away from my hug and smiled a watery smile, wiping the tears from her face, "Sorry about that. I just kept it secret for so long, I needed to tell someone."

"No, I'm glad you told me. I will always be here if you need anything, okay? Whether it's a place to stay or just someone to talk to." I said. I felt like I had to tell her something deep about myself for us to actually bond. I was so close to telling her about my father and Sam and my past life, I wanted to tell her, but instead I ended up blurting out that Fang had told me he loved me.

Roxi's face changed from grief to disbelief to excitement in a matter of about four seconds. "OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed, and then stopped, as if catching herself doing something extremely stupid. "You have to help me, I'm turning into Nudge!"

I just smiled. By then we had walked back to our stuff where Nudge was still in a deep conversation with herself.

"… Blonde hair is really pretty, though. I want it, but I don't think it would look good on me. And then I would look like a beach bum bimbo with big boobs an- OMG I just said an alliteration! Beach Bum Bimbo with Big Boobs and Blonde hair. Try saying that 5 times fast! Why do people always use 5 when they say something? Like that took 5 hours! 5 is an odd number, and to me odd numbers are ugly. Even numbers are the more beautiful numbers, if you ask me. You know what's beautiful? Colors! I painted my nails four different colors once! Four colors on one nail! It was really pretty. I once painted each nail a different color. It looked weird and mismatched, though, and Max told me I looked stupid. Remember that, Angel? But it was Halloween, so I wasn't supposed to look smart! I love Halloween, and candy! But candy makes me get fat, and I think being fat is very unattractive and blah blah blah…" Nude continued.

Roxi and I sat down on our towels quietly and grabbed her I-pod from Nudge's bag. Both of us put a bud in our ear, getting jealous looks from Ella and Angel, who had to endure Nudge's rant for the next 5 hours.

Wow, Nudge was right, we always use 5 when we're being dramatic.. Maybe I should listen to her more often. Or not.


	11. Twenty Questions For You

**Max's POV**

My life is so dull.

And I am so bored.

Who to call, who to call?

…

I didn't even have to answer that question, because just at that moment, my cell phone beeped.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver. Is it a receiver on a cell? Or is that just on a nomal house phone? Gah! I hang out with my sister waaaay to much..

"Hello?" I repeated again, after no one answered the first time. "You called me, asshole, so just answer the damn phone!" I yelled, pulling the phone away from my ear and yelling down to it instead.

That's when I realized I got a text message.

"Oh." I mumbled, "Woooow."

I opened the message:

_**Fang:**_

**Bored, want 2 hang?**

Eh, why not?

It was Sunday, what else am I supposed to do?

_**Max:**_

**Alright. Where?**

_**Fang:**_

**My place?**

I responded with a sure and got off of my bed to get changed. I got on a pair of plain black shorts and a neon green tank top.

I looked at myself in the mirror with disgust. _Too plain.._

Believe it or not, I actually put a lot of time and effort into this outfit. Why, I don't know. But I do know Nudge would be proud.

In the end I went with a pair of ripped denim shorts and a creamy polka-dotted tank under a grey off-the-side tee and a navy blue tie. I put on my black boots and grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. **( link: http:/ www (dot) polypore (dot) com/maxs_outfit/set?id=27125897)**

Once I arrived at Fang's house, I found him sitting on his front steps. No doubt waiting for me.

"Hey." I called once I was a couple yards away.

He just nodded his head in response.

"Wow, now, hold on," I put my hands up in the universal 'stop' gesture, "Don't overwhelm me with your nonstop talking just yet! I only got here a few seconds ago!"

It felt good that I could be my sarcastic, witty self with him again. All awkwardness gone. And he even smiled!

"What's up?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"The sun. Obviously. But don't look up, or you'll go blind!" I retorted.

"Can you say one sentence without sarcasm dripping all over it?"

"Yes. There you go."

He just shook his head and smirked.

"Let's go inside. That sun you warned me about? Yeah, it doesn't just blind you, it heats you up."

I laughed. Once we got inside, I immediately went to the kitchen. I scavenged through his house, looking for food before settling on a frozen pizza and a bag of chips. I put the pizza in the oven and turned it on. I then grabbed the chips and walked back into the living room, ploping down onto the couch.

"Are you hungry, Max? I could get you some food if you'd like." Fang joked as he sat down beside me.

"Nahh, I'm pretty content." I replied, putting a chip in my mouth, "Mmmmm." I said, just to prove my point.

Fang shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Max."

"I'm a perplexing enigma that no one can decipher."

He looked at me with a look that said, you-can-use/understand-big-words?

I looked back with a look that said, I'm-totally-smarter-than-you-but-I-don't-show-it-cause-I-don't-want-to-make-you-look-dumber-than-you-already-are.

Yeah, one look can say all of that!

Okay maybe it was a series of looks, but who cares.

"Watcha wanna do?" I asked in a sing-songy voice

"Twenty questions?"

"Ugh! I hate that game."

"Good. What's your favorite color?"

"Easy, purple."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Mom's cookies."

"Have you ever broke a bone?"

"Yes. Fourteen to be exact."

"What? Why did you break 14 bones?"

"Well, thirteen was an odd number, and an unlucky one. I could leave it at that, so I purposely got into a fight at school and the girl broke my nose."

He looked at me with disbelief, "Really?"

I nodded, unable to speak since my mouth was full of chips.

"You're crazy."

"Perplexing enigma, remember?"

He shook his head and smiled. A real, legitimate smile that went past his mouth and to his eyes. I could faintly see two tiny imprints on his cheeks resembling dimples. He had a really nice smile..

…Okay, moving on.

"Okay, I want to ask you questions know."

"Ask away."

"Why are you rich?"

"My dad is the CEO of some major company, something with finance, and my mom is a realtor. She sells multi-million dollar homes."

"Ahh, I see. Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite food?"

"McDonalds."

"Fatty! That's not even food!"

"Yes it is!"

We continued our little game of twenty questions for a while. It was Fang's turn again.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he asked, a faint blush on his cheeks.

I looked at him for a moment before a giant beep erupted. The fire alarm.

"Shit, I had a pizza in the oven!" I screamed over the noise. I ran for the kitchen to see how much damage I'd caused.

I didn't expect the fire to be that large, but the flames licked past the counter and to the door. Smoke filled the air and made me woozy.

"Max, get down!" I heard Fang yell, but I couldn't move. Whether I was petrified by the size of the flames or the fact that my asthma was kicking in and making it really difficult to breath, I wasn't sure, but before I could wrap my mind around everything, I collapsed.


	12. Eh!

**Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh! ZOMG! AH! So, I don't know if you've seen this before and I just had a late reaction to it or something, but THERE's A PREVIEW OF THE 7****TH**** BOOK! And so instead of posting a legitimate chapter right now, I shall share with you my discovery:**

**http:/www (dot)jamespatterson (dot)com/books_?maximumRideSevenPt=8excerpts**

**Yeah, so YAY!**


	13. Fires and Flashbacks

**A/N: It's been a while, eh? I seemed to slip out of whatever Maximum Ride/ fanfiction craze I was in for what, almost two years? I was even going to just delete my entire account. But I was reading through the reviews for this story and realized I couldn't just quit now. So this is for everyone who's been trying to get me to finish for the past year. **

**Thanks to:**

**Anon (Your 1 Fan)**

**Anon again**

**Iggyisawesome13 (and I do agree, Iggy is very awesome)**

**The Shuiro Amaya (I'm flattered, even though I think you're talking about ANGEL and not my actual story when you say I raised the bar lol:D)**

**Loup-garou-gurl**

**Dopeycookiemonster**

**These are the people who reviewed this year, even though it hasn't been updated since what, January of last year? And thank you to everyone else who reviewed or read this story, even though I've been so lazy with it. You guys deserve more recognition.**

**And now for what you've all been waiting for!**

Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep

"What is that incessant beeping?" I groaned, my eyes fluttering open, only to be greeted by the blinding white walls of a hospital room. They then landed on the only dark figure in the room. Fang.

He was dead asleep in the corner of the room, bandages encased his hands. His head was slumped over, but I could see a soft smile playing at his lips as he dreamt. He looked…peaceful. Which, if you met him, is not an adjective you'd use to describe him often, either.

At that point, I started to register the burning scent of antiseptic noticed the needle poking out of my skin. I don't do well with needles. In a moment of terror, I ripped the thing from my skin and threw it across the room, effectively waking Fang up.

"What the hell happened? Why am I here?" I asked

He yawned, stretched his arms in that manly way where they try to pretend they're not trying, but they're really working their hardest to flex their muscles. And let me tell you, Fang had some pretty damn delicious, sexy – wow. Caught myself there, that could've turned into a PG-13 description.

Anyway, then he smiled and took his grand old time making his way to my bedside. Then, he took notice to the fact I was no longer hooked up to an IV, and against my will, fixed that situation.

"What are you avoiding?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, you burnt half my house down with that damn pizza of yours." The memories of the fire started to come back.

"Oh my goodness, Fang! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so incredibly sorry! I need to talk to your parents! I need to apologize! And that pizza wasn't mine, it was actually from your freezer, making it yours." I rambled aimlessly as I tried to get out of bed. I put a hand on the needle, planning on tearing it out again, but Fang put his hand on mine.

"You're not going anywhere. You need to heal up. All that smoke was really affecting your lungs, they said they want to keep an eye on you until they know all of the smoke is out of your system." And as if on key, I started to cough uncontrollably. And not just the cough-cough sort of way, but the COUGH-COUGH-JK I'M BARKING LIKE A SEAL RIGHT NOW kind of cough. Which is loud. And embarrassing. Especially when I'm near Fang in a hospital – again, may I add – and wearing a completely unflattering paper gown so graciously supplied by the hospital. Yeah, what the hell, I've got nothing going for me.

Fang looked worried, because it was like five minutes, and I wasn't stopping. He put a hand on my back and started making really relaxing circular motions between my angel wings (**a/n: the bones, not real wings)**. He grabbed onto my hand and asked if I wanted the nurse, but I said no. After a few more minutes, I quieted down a bit.

"You okay?" He asked, still massaging my back. All I could do was nod. All that coughing made my throat feel like it went through a wood chipper. Don't ever send your throat down a wood chipper.

"I really don't know what to do, I mean your house, and all that damage, and it's all my fault." I mumbled, my throat screaming in protest.

"Max, we're not poor. And it's not your fault. Everything's going to be fine."

"No it's not, I ruined your guy's lives!" I cried.

"At least one good thing came of it all." I gave him a confused look, urging him to continue, "We get to stay at your house until renovations are complete. Your mom offered this morning." He smiled at me, stopping the massage and taking my hand in both of his.

I tried to smile, but I wasn't sure if this was a good thing yet. He let go of my hand to pull up the chair and sat down.

"So what's your lucky number?" he asked

I stared at him, "20 questions, remember? We never finished out game," he explained.

"16. 16 is my lucky number."

"Why 16?" he asked with genuine curiosity

"When I was little, I used to do gymnastics. At my first major competition, my number was 116, and I won 1st place on ever event. But people don't usually say 'pick a number 1 through 200', so I just shortened it to 16. I play it for everything. One time, at a carnival, I won a really cool stuffed animal when I guessed 16. It was awesome." I said, not really knowing why I was going into so much depth. He couldn't possibly care, yet he still looked at me like he was interested.

"Your question." He urged.

"Something your mom would freak about it she found out?"

"Can I pass?" he said with a playful grin, and I shook my head no, "Then she would probably rip my head off if she found out I wasn't a virgin. That's like, immoral in my household."

"Wow, you've got moves?" I teased.

"Why, what would your mom freak out about?"

"Well, she's found out pretty much all of it. Not much more can surprise her. But I'm guessing I'll get a beating when she finds out about the whole 'burning down your house' fiasco."

"Half the house, actually, and I don't think she will. I told her it was my fault. I told everyone it was my fault."

I pushed him, "Why would you do that! You didn't have to do that! You must be in so much trouble, I feel so bad.." my voice scratched at the end, there.

He just shrugged.

"But thank you." I said, looking down. I snuck a glance at him to find his eyes were closed and he had slipped off into his dreams.

I lied down and shut my eyes too. A little rest couldn't hurt…

"MAX!" all three of my sisters yelled in unison before tackling me in a bear hug.

"Why do you always get yourself into these situations that end you up in the hospital?" My mother said, and she came in behind the crazy girls and pet my head.

I looked past my family to the chair that had been pulled back into the corner. It was disappointingly empty.

"Come on, we can take you home now! And finish planning your party! It's only a few days away, now!" Little girl chatter filled the empty silence all the way back home. I tried to tune them out. Occasionally, I'd get a few snippets of the conversation, like "Beach themed", or "Midnight Garden." I really didn't care.

"So guest list, Max. Who should we invite? How about the whole school? Well except Lisa an her snobby friends, right? Or we could invite them, too if you want. Want is such a good word. I want a lot. I want bunch of decorations for this party. But what should the theme be? I'm thinking either beach, midnight garden, Paris, a night in the stars, clockwork, I don't know! There are just so many options! But we live at the beach, so I don't know if we should have a beach theme.. But then it's perfect because we live at the beach! Maybe we could do a winter theme because no one really knows cold and snow here. Ooh, and we can serve hot chocolate and make fires so couple can cuddle up next to each other! And we can blast the air and freeze an ice skating rink in the garage! Winter in August! Ooh, winter _wonderland_ in August! Wonderland is such a pretty word. _Wonder-land._ It sounds so magical and fantastic. Just say it! If I say wonderland on the invite, no doubt everyone will show up! Oh yeah, guest list, Max. Who should we invite?" Nudge concluded, finally getting back to topic.

"I really don't care, as long as you guys and the boys are there." I shrugged.

"And then SLEEPOVER AGAIN! We'll have a birthday weekend with everyone!" My sisters giggled and cheered and shrieked and made all of those teen girl noises. I couldn't help but to smile. It did sound like fun, and it's a hell of a lot better than last years birthday.

_***Flashback**__*_

"_Happy Birthday, Max!" Angel whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes, and in front of me were three beaming girls and a mess of a birthday cake._

"_We made it ourselves, from scratch! It's chocolate chip cookie flavor, your favorite! We had to go buy the stuff from the store, though, because you know dad, he doesn't keep much around the house. I wanted to buy clothes when we went shopping, too, but they said n-" Angel gave Nudge a stern look that quieted her down._

"_Shush, we don't want to wake him up!" Ella warned._

"_Anyways, make a wish!" Angel insisted, and pushed the cake towards me a little bit more. The tip of the flame caught my hair as I tried to sit up straight. Panicked, I wiped my head around, and sparks fell onto the curtain which immediately burst into flames. (Now that I think about it, fire ad I never really mixed..)_

"_OMG!" Nudge yelled before slapping a hand over her own mouth. As Angel tried to help put me out, Ella, the only sensible one there, ran out to get a fire extinguisher. She came back with the red instrument, but she also cam back with my father following suit. I guess Nudge's yelp woke him._

_Ella quickly put out the fire, and we all looked guiltily towards our dad. "Listen, it was my fault –" But he stopped me mid-sentence._

"_I don't care who's GODDAMNED FAULT IT IS! YOU WOKE ME UP! YOU SET MY HOUSE OF FIRE!" by now, my mom had woken up and come to see what was going on, "YOU STUPID BRAT!" he screeched before yanked my by my hair out of bed. He punched me in the gut and doubled over. I tried to stop them, but of course my family was on top of him for that. And he slipped a knife out of his pocket before he charged them. I sucked in my breath and got up, running in front on Nudge, who was his next target. I got the brunt of the force, but Jeb still managed to nick Nudge at her temple. I didn't care that I has a huge slice across my forehead, although everyone else did, all I cared about was the droplets of blood that were starting to drip from Nudge's cut. He hurt her. I raced forward, grabbed the knife, and threw it across the room. Then I punched him in the head as I dodged blows he sent my way. He went too fast, though, and got me right in the dead center or my forehead. My vision blurred at the sides, spots of black pouring in._

_I remember his menacing voice as I collapsed to the ground, "Goodbye, little bitch. I hope that killed you."_

_I woke up in the hospital (surprise, surprise) the next morning. I had plenty of missed calls from my boyfriend Sam who had planned a romantic birthday dinner, which I had obviously missed due to previous incidents. I called him back, and he invited me to his house. Said his parents were going to be out. Of course, once I was released with a minor concussion (and had to be constantly monitored) I ran over to Sam's house to explain myself._

_The second I opened the door, I was met with a slap to the face. "Don't you ever stand me up, Max. Who do you think you are? You are nothing, just a little stupid slut. You have no right to ditch me like that. After everything I do for you?" He slapped me again, and I felt my teeth bite into the skin on my cheek, tasting blood._

"_I'm sorry, let me explain-" I tried, but he didn't want to hear it._

"_There's no excuses. Just come with me." He pulled me inside and shut the door behind me. I felt his lips crash down on mine._

"_Sam, stop it. You're hurting me!" I pleaded, but he paid no attention._

"_You want to be a bitch? I'll treat you like one." He said, and started lifting up my shirt. I thank god every day that at that his parents chose that time to walk in. Sam's grip loosened in shock, and I took advantage of his weakness. I pushed him off of me nd sprinted out the door. Happy Birthday to me, right?_

_End*_

I grimaced at the memory, but the girls seemed two wrapped up in party planning to take notice. We finally pulled up in front of my house, and I hopped out of the car and bounced up the steps. I walked down the hall to where my bedroom was, but not before noticing the signs on the door.

**FANG** was written on one, the first door in the hall. **IGGY: ENTER IF YOU DARE **was written in blue letters on the door across the hall. **GAZZY **was written in green on another.

Just as I passed, Fang walked out of his room.

"I see you moved in already?"

"Yeah, just this morning. My mom is still at the house packing up a little. Hey, liste, sorry about leaving you at the hospital this morning. I know I should've stayed, but I had to pack and all.." Fang rambled. Yes, you heard me correctly. Fang had just rambled.

"It's fine, you helped more than you needed to as it is." I said, looking down.

We stood there for a few moments before Fang nodded and turned back into his room. I spun on my heel and continued down to mine. This was going to be an interesting few months…


	14. Mother Nature's a Bitch

**A/N: You know, maybe I was right when I considered deleting this. Not to sound harsh or anything, but I'm not going to continue if I only get one review a chapter. But shout out to:**

**Savanityy**

**You're the only reason I'm writing this, so thanks **

_Max POV:_

"I really don't think this is necessary," I said, eyeing the gold dress with disgust. It was long and satin and girly and beautiful, but so not for me.

"It is necessary! It's your party, and you need to fit the theme!" Nudge said, pushing the dress into my hands. When I started to protest, saying a cute t-shirt could fit the theme, she added, "And _the dress code."_

And that was that. There was nothing else I could do to convince her otherwise. Her mind was set on that stupid gold dress. Or whatever one -out of the hundreds that were now piling up in my hands – that looked best on me.

If you hadn't guessed yet, I was shopping. In the mall. With shopaholics Nudge, Ella, and Angel. Plus Roxi, who looked like she was enjoying this as much as I am. With is not at all.

The theme that Nudge was referring to (for my party, if you hadn't guessed that by yet) was decided last night when the girls slept over. It was going to be 'A Night In the Clouds' and everyone was required to dress up formally. And by everyone, I mean the entire school. Nudge couldn't decide on who to put on the guest list, so she said, "Oh well, why not everyone! The more the merrier, right? And the merrier means the better the party. So more means a rockin' party. Rockin' is such a funny word, you know, no 'g' at the end of it…" and it just continued into nothing after that.

I slipped into the changing room and shut the door. Nudge wanted me to look like a goddess, since they supposedly live in the clouds. Hence the gold. I tried on a long flowy white gown first. I didn't even bother stepping out of the room, because it just looked _hideous_. The skirt was full of tool, and way too much of it. I tore it off and threw it on the hanger.

Twenty dresses later, I pulled the gold dress off the hanger and got a real good look at it. It was gorgeous, but _so_ not my style. Nothing about it made me want to put it on. So I just walked out of the dressing room to face the girls.

"Where's the gold dress?" Ella asked curiously, "That was the last one left."

"I don't like it," I stated and hung all of the dresses up on that rack they have in changing rooms.

"Did you try it on?" Angel asked accusingly, and I shook my head.

Nudge grabbed the gold dress on the rack and shoved it into my hands and then shoved me into a stall before I could even protest.

I slipped the dress on – huffing and puffing as I did, may I add – and turned to look in the mirror. And my reaction was not what I was expecting.

I stared, jaw dropped, at the girl in the reflection. All I could think was _she was not me._ The gold matched perfectly with my skin tone, making it glow. My hair fell in soft, beach-blonde ringlets around my face, and matched more than perfectly with the shade of gold. The dress was mermaid style, tight around my body until mid calf, where it fanned out. The chest area was bedazzled in small gold crystals, and the dress itself seemed to be covered in a soft lace. Little jeweled things that looked a lot like leaves were placed along the body of the dress. It was stunning. **(**** www**** simplydresses com/shop/viewitem-PD820759)**

I walked outside the dressing room, and all eyes were on me. Even the old lady in the corner trying on a new brassiere and the young women wearing a set of medical scrubs that had hearts all over it.

"Oh..My..God." Nudge said and, for the first time, she was speechless.

"You look like a goddess!" Ella exclaimed, a hand over her mouth.

"She looks prettier than a goddess! She looks more like and angel and a god put together!" Angel said.

I blushed, "Well, thanks."

"GET IT!" they all yelled at the same time, and before I knew it, I had changed out of the dress and was at the check out, slipping the cashier two hundred dollar bills. Was I out of my mind? Roxi thought so.

"I mean, you looked totally hot, but that's a ridiculous amount of money to pay for a dress you'll wear once," she had said, being completely rational, but I didn't listen. I needed the dress.

After we had walked out of the store, Nudge, Ella, Angel, and I all with dresses in hand, we decided to go to the food court. My favorite place in the mall.

We found a table in the crowded sea of people after a while of searching. I dug into my ice cream, that was starting to melt, and tuned in to what Ella was saying, "Yeah, I think I'm going to go with this cute boy named Matt," she said, and blushed, "He's the lifeguard at the beach."

"I think I'll go with Iggy," both Nudge and Roxi said at the same time. The looked at each other, mouths open.

"What?" Nudge shrieked.

"I thought you would go with that guy Dylan or something!" Roxi exclaimed

"No, he was an ass!"

"Well I didn't know! I'm going with Iggy."

"No. No you're not. I am," Nudge crossed her arms and glared.

This is where things got a little awkward.

"So… I think I'm going with Gazzy?" Angel tried too break the silence, but the girls didn't give.

"Can we just go?" Roxi asked, standing up.

"But I need shoes, and a clutch! And you haven't even gotten a dress yet!" Ella begged.

"No. Let's go," Nudge agreed, getting up and throwing away her half-eaten sorbet, "Whatever."

***TIME SKIP***

After that awkward trip to the mall yesterday, I went straight to my room and hung up my dress on the door. I couldn't stop oogling it. It was just beautiful.

I woke up this morning, and the first thing I saw was my dress. I must've sat there for a good twenty minutes, just staring, before I got up and got dressed. I slipped on a pair of light jean cuffed shorts and a flowy blue tank. I couldn't be bothered with my hair, so I just threw it in a messy bun and jumped down the stairs. My sisters were sitting around the table, making plans. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and a mug of black coffee before joining them

"But we were just at the beach the other day!" Angel whined, "Let's go back to the mall, I need shoes."

"We were just at the mall _yesterday_, Angel, and Matt will be at the beach today! Perfect chance to talk and bring up the party!" Ella argued.

"You know, that sounds goo," Nudge said, "And we could invite Iggy. And Fang I guess," she added, glancing at me, "Just as long as we don't invite Roxi. Want my chance to impress Iggy."

They all turned to me. I took a bite of my muffin and washed it down with a sip of coffee, the bitter liquid burning my throat. Shrugging, I said, "Whatever. I'll go." Cheers erupted from Nudge and Ella.

After breakfast, I climbed back upstairs and slipped on a simple pink strapless bikini that Nudge bought me for my birthday last year. I never thought I'd have a use for it.

"Wow, you look HAWT." Nudge excalaimed as she looked me over in the bikini. Feeling a little awkward, I three on some shorts and a top.

"Ready?" I asked, and they all nodded with excitement. And I couldn't help but to notice the little bubble of excitement that was rising up in my own stomach at the thought of hanging out with Fang today.

Or that could just be a burp.

Yup, it was a burp.

But my heart did flutter a bit when we got to the beach and I saw him standing there, looking all great and hot half naked.

Whaaaat? I didn't think that.. Goddamn hormones are kicking in. Hack you, Mother Nature!

And then red took over my vision. And not because I was that mad, okay I was mad, but it was because a certain red-head blocked my view of Fang.


End file.
